Vyse
Basic Information Name: Vyse Inglebard. Blame Valkyria Chronicles for the last name. Username: winged_rogue. Series: Skies of Arcadia. Played by: Meowzy. Age: 19. (17 upon arrival) Birthday: May 7th. Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: Basically a mop of brown hair. Eyes: Chestnut, because that sounds fancier than brown. Appearance: Most notable of Vyse's appearance is his precious Skyseer. It's a mix between an eyepatch and a goggle, if you will, which serves as a telescope. It can zoom in on far objects, though the game never quite explains how that works, because it doesn't extend like an actual telescope. Another noteworthy trademark is the scar on Vyse's left cheek, which he received while saving Aika from an enemy attack when they were young. ... Usually wears blue shirts. Birthplace: Pirate Isle. Abilities: Since he was but a young boy, Vyse has been trained to fight with cutlasses. Two of them, even. He handles them both with ease, using them to alternate between offensive and defensive actions. Aside from physical attacks, Vyse can use all the basic magic spells common in his own world, such as Pyres, Wevles, Sacres... Let's not forget Quicka! His so-called S-moves are available as well. But they are, of course, gross exaggerations in the game. Don't expect him to actually jump into outer space when he uses Pirate's Wrath. Occupation: Legendary Air Pirate who saved Arcadia from the threat of Galcian and the Moon Crystals. (booyah!) So basically... Blue Rogue Captain. Original Application: Back when applications could be written in ten minutes... Background Information Canon History It all started when the infamous Blue Rogue Captain Dyne of the Blue Storm had a son with this random nameless woman and dubbed him Vyse. Now, skip ahead seventeen years and that same Vyse had become a true blue Air Pirate just like his dad. He lived a fairly normal life on Pirate Isle with his best friend Aika, raiding Valuan ships and drinking Loqua. UNTIL ONE DAY. While Dyne's crew raided the ship of not-so-notorious Valuan Admiral Alfonso, Vyse and Aika met a mysterious girl who'd been kidnapped by that fiend. She introduced herself as Fina and apparently, she was on some sort of secret mission. All the spoils from Alfonso's ship were taken back to Pirate Isle, Fina included. However, the Valuans didn't seem all too keen on letting her go and while Vyse and Aika were out searching for a Moonstone, they came to get revenge. Pirate Isle was attacked, Dyne and his crew apprehended to be executed for their crimes and Fina was kidnapped as well. Now what kind of a main character would let this slip? Vyse sure didn't. Along with Aika, he set sail to Valua, only to run into the big purple space whale known as Rhaknam. This is how they met the surly Captain Drachma, who's basically the game's version of Captain Ahab. He also has a big cannon arm. With Drachma's (reluctant) aid, they rescued the other Blue Rogues and Fina, then escaped from Valua's clutches. Turns out, that was just the start of their crazy adventure. Vyse and Aika had gained Fina's trust, causing her the spill the beans on her secret mission. She was part of the ancient race of Silvites, who watch over Arcadia. She was sent out to gather all the Moon Crystals; ancient relics that had the power to control slumbering giant monster... robot... things known as Gigas. Her childhood buddy Ramirez was sent out with same mission a few years ago, but for some reason ended up being one of the Valuan admiras. Go figure. The Valuans, apparently, were also after these crystals in hopes of using them for world domination. There were six of crystals in total, so obviously that called for a journey to every corner of the world to explore dungeons, with plenty of Valuan asskick along the way. Drachma left and returned to the party at a regular basis, but nothing of value was truly lost. He was soon replaced by Gilder, the freelance Air Pirate who loved to chase skirts, smoked cigars and had a talking parrot. His ship, The Claudia, was much better than Drachma's smelly old Little Jack as well. Gilder's shine didn't last long, though. As Vyse and his friends were dragged, kicking and screaming, back to Valua, they met Prince Enrique. Enrique, the pacifist that he was, didn't approve of his mother's world domination dreams and helped the party escape. As if that wasn't cool enough, he gave them a brand-spanking shiny new ship called The Delphinus. Gilder, under the assumption that five was a crowd, left the party for a bit and Enrique accompanied the trio as they set out to gather those last few Moon Crystals. Meanwhile, behind the scenes, most of the Valuan Admirals were planning to betray Empress Teodora and use the Moon Crystals for their own purposes, led by a bastard called Galcian. Now that Vyse had his own ship (even though it was borrowed) he started to gather up a real crew of random NPCs from all over the world and pimped an island into their base. He also proved that the world was round, which was previously just speculation. Lots of epic things happened, the island was burnt down by Ramirez and rebuilt by teamwork, Fina's old ship was recovered from the Deep Sky mud and the gang set off to the Great Silver Shrine to speak with the Silvite Elders. Turns out, those old geezers were planning to use the Moon Crystals to destroy all war-faring humans by summoning the Rains of Destruction. Those fiends. Just as the party had convinced them that the world wasn't all bad, Ramirez and Galcian came out of nowhere. They murdered Elder Prime, stealing his Silver Moon Crystal, thereby completing the collection they'd stolen from Vyse. Now it truly was a race against time to get to the legendary continent of Soltis, where the Silver Gigas slept and from which the Rains of Destruction could be summoned. Too bad Galcian got there first. He decided to set an example and flattened Valua with the Silver Gigas' power, then decided to sit back, holed up behind a Dome of Light. Vyse rounded up all his Air Pirate buddies and together, everyone prepared for a final battle. Galcian, stupid enough to leave Soltis in his flying fortress, was challenged by Vyse and his friends and eventually killed by his subordinate Belleza (who died as well). Ramirez lost what was left of his sanity and tried to destroy the entire world, but the remaining Silvite elders sacrificed themselves to break the Dome of Light, granting Vyse and his gang a path into Soltis. They tried to talk Ramirez out of it, but the kid was too far gone and a battle ensued. Then the kid fused with the Silver Gigas and there was another battle. ... And another. But finally, Fina's childhood friend exploded into a show of ominous light (I am not kidding) and all was well. The biggest Air Pirate party in the history of the world followed, Enrique married the Princess of Yafutoma and some undetermined amount of time later, Vyse set off to sail the world with Aika and Fina in yet another brand-spankin' new ship. Roleplay History (What your character has been through since they've arrived in Luceti. Be detailed and be sure to update often!) Point in Canon He'd just saved the world and had a wonderful party with his best friends to celebrate that. Then he set off to sail the skies of Arcadia once more on a brand-new ship, a lust for adventure still strong in his heart. ... Well, damn, stuck in Luceti. Personality The best way to describe Vyse is "rash ". He acts on impulse and never wavers. His determination to keep going, no matter how tough things get, is something that motivates everyone around him. To him, impossible is just a word people use so they don't feel bad when they quit. He always has a thirst to explore the unknown and curiosity often gets the better of him. He's the kind of guy who strives to find out what's beyond the horizon and then, when he's there, set sail towards the next horizon. Of course, he can't do too many amazing things by himself. Friendship is what's most important to him and he cares about all his companions equally. He shows a playful, boyish attitude, especially when facing opponents. Taunting the enemy is really just another way to lower their defense. If there's anything he hates, it's cowards and people who step over others for their own gain. Of course, he also has an understanding side. If someone's troubled, he will lend an ear and listen to their concerns. Though he was raised to be a pirate, he has a strong sense of what's right and what's wrong. He opposes only the people who deserve to opposed and aids those who need to be aided. While he certainly believes in second chances and is glad to help people who want to change their life for the better, he knows a lost cause when he sees one. As such, he won't hesitate to put a stop to criminals who've gone beyond his control. Strengths: ''' Physical: Close combat. He was trained aptly to handle his two cutlasses and does so with ease. He's also pretty fast and agile, pulling all sorts of daring stunts like sailing down from ropes, sliding down railings and jumping far distances. Mental: Vyse may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but he's certainly no idiot. He has no problem coming up with strategies for fights, both physical and ship battle. If there's a problem that needs to be solved, he'll sit down and think things through. He's also fairly handy, considering he managed to repair a lifeboat with hardly any supplies. Emotional: Determination, charisma, a thirst for knowledge... He's got all the qualities a leader needs. He puts his friends' needs before his own, grants people second chances and is always good for a laugh. And yet, he's still not so softhearted that he'll let real enemies slip by him. '''Weaknesses: Physical: He's not exactly a magic whizz. Most of his efforts go into brute force and while he can cast all the basic spells, he's no proper mage. Mental: When the situation becomes too stressful, Vyse won't stop to think at all. He'll just act. Usually, these kind of fast decisions lead to him making the deadline in the nick of time, but they also put him in great danger. Aside from that, while he can sense his friends' distress very well, he's rather oblivious to feelings of infatuation. He sees all his companions as friends and won't notice they like him in that way until the proof is right there in front of him. Emotional: I... don't think he has any. Though his challenging attitude does earn him a lot of enemies. Blue Rogues First mate: Lloyd. Night watch: -insert rotating shifts here- Runners: Raenef, Sonic. Shooter: Jr., Dyne. Mechanic: -This spot also needs to be filled as soon as possible- Heavy things mover: Klonoa. Mascot: Miu. Heal mage: Fina, Labrador. Attack (physical + magic) mage: Magus, Renji Abarai. Basic Fighters: Emil, Stahn, Luke, Kyle, Shing Meteoryte, Colette, Edge, Sora, Hiro. Staff/martial arts: Nanami. Fighters who can heal in case of emergency: Squall, Regal, Zelos. --- Arrr, me hearties. This page still be under construction!